1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly, and in particular to a heat-dissipating assembly provided on a computer housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the continuous miniaturization of electronic products and the promotion of modem materials and advanced techniques, electronic elements generate a great amount of heat in operation. In order not to affect the operation of electronic elements as a result of the elevated-temperature environment caused by the heat source, the demand for the heat dissipation also increases continuously. Therefore, the heat-dissipating efficiency has become a very important factor in assuring the normal operation of the electronic elements.
Especially, since a computer host is formed by means of assembling various electronic elements (such as a main board, power supply, hard disk or the like) within a housing, and all of the above elements generate a great amount of heat in operation, the most common way in prior art is to mount a fan directly on the heat-generating electronic elements. The rotation of blades of the fan can cause the air surrounding the electronic elements to flow rapidly and take away the heat generated by the electronic elements, thereby achieving the heat dissipation of the electronic elements.
Although the fan can be considered as a simple device for dissipating the heat within the casing rapidly, in general, the heat-dissipating effect of the fan only reaches the surface that contacts the electric elements. Further, if several heat-dissipating fans operate simultaneously in a narrow computer casing, the heat may not be dissipated efficiently, increasing the temperature within the casing. Under the vicious circle of heat accumulation, the temperature within the casing cannot be kept in a normal range, affecting the operation of whole computer host.
In order to solve the increase in the temperature within the housing, a later-developed technique has attempted to provide the fans on the bottom and back of the casing respectively. By employing a principle that hot air can rise, the rotation of the fan provided on the bottom introduces the external cool air into the casing to perform a heat exchange. Further, the internal hot air is drawn to the outside via the fan provided on the back. In this way, the increase in the temperature within the casing can be abated.
The above solution can lower the temperature within the computer housing so as to control the temperature in a normal range and assure the operation of the computer host, however, since the efficiency of the fan provided on the bottom of the casing is affected by the position thereof, the efficiency of introducing air into the casing is not good and thus it is impossible to generate a great amount of air into the housing to perform an air-cooling effect and the heat dissipation. In addition, in operation, the fan provided on the bottom is used to draw the external air directly, which also generates unfavorable noise and causes the casing to vibrate. As a result, the electronic elements in the casing are not steady. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional heat-dissipating structure.